


Sleepover

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [8]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Companions, Contracts, Demons, Fallen Angels, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Roommates, Sleepovers, Succubi & Incubi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: Jason and Minhyun, along with their demons, find themselves staying over at Baekho's for a night.





	Sleepover

A cold, bony hand suddenly pressed against Jason’s forehead, under his bangs and the human flinched away, startled. “You’re freezing cold! How can you be _cold_ in eighty degree temperatures?”

JR gave the red-head an unimpressed look. “Did you forget that I’m a _demon_?”

Jason opened his mouth to reply with a snarky comment but Minhyun cut in, a hand pressed to the mouthpiece of his cell phone as he looked at Jason with a relieved but equally worried gaze. “Baekho said we could crash at his place for the night.”

Their apartment had been evacuated at seven-thirty at night, in the middle of August due to an unexplained gas leak. The SoCalGas team, that had arrived when a resident called in the strange smell, predicted that it would take about a week to fix the problem. Now Jason and Minhyun had to find lodgings for two irritated demons who despised breathing each other’s air – never mind the fact that they didn’t need to breathe.

Jason was very thankful that Baekho was such a kind soul.

“Are you really expecting me to stay in an apartment overnight with _him_?” JR asked, giving Aron a disgusted look.

The incubus shot one right back. “I’m not thrilled about this _either_ ,” Aron snapped in reply.

Ignoring the never ending complaints from both demons, Jason and Minhyun, along with the overnight bags they had forced their demons to retrieve from their apartments, headed off to their temporary lodging.

Baekho was happy to see them; Ren, _not so much_.

It was to be expected, Jason supposed. There were two dominant demons entering into the incubus’ territory; it would be stranger if Ren was comfortable. When they arrived, Jason bowed and thanked Baekho repeatedly, extremely grateful for his generosity. Jason wasn’t as acquainted to Baekho as Minhyun was, so he was very thankful for the hospitality.

“Don’t mention it!” Baekho chuckled. “I’d much rather you stay here than waste money on a hotel room. My couch pulls out into a bed, so I might as well put it to some use, huh?”

“You sure it’ll be okay with the four of us?” Minhyun asked, eyeing the three demons in the room with unease.

“We’ll just put them under contract orders not to kill each other or destroy the place while we’re sleeping. It should be fine.”

Jason wasn’t as confident as Baekho with this whole arrangement. He knew how devious JR could get, especially when it comes to pushing Aron’s buttons and finding loop holes in contract orders.

The blond headed over to his sofa and began removing the cushions, revealing a metal frame and mattress folded into the couch. Minhyun helped him pull it out and Baekho smacked his hand on the edge of the mattress, dislodging dust particles into the air.

“Some fresh sheets and it’ll be good to go. I hope you two don’t mind sharing a bed. It’s more comfortable than one of you taking the floor or armchair.”

Minhyun grinned and glanced over at Jason. “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

The red-head dropped his bag on the right side of the mattress, disrupting more dust. “I call this side.”

 

* * *

 

Settling sleep arrangements went fine. Getting dinner for the humans (Thai takeout in front of the television) went fine. Formally introducing JR to Ren was _okay_ , it could have been worse. Jason was just relieved that the two seemed to get along better than JR did with Aron.

Real problems began to arise when the incubi, specifically Aron, began to get “hungry”.

Minhyun was stretched out on his side of the bed, leaning back against the couch portion of the bed with a book in hand, reading by the light of a single lamp. Jason was on his own side, Baekho’s borrowed laptop on his lap and a pair of earphones stuck in his ears, watching a subtitled American film. Baekho and Ren had already retired for the night and JR was playing with his phone, draped sideways in the armchair across the room.

Currently, Aron was perched on the edge of the bed, half lying in Minhyun’s lap, _under the covers_. Jason was trying to ignore their hushed conversation to no avail.

“ _Aron_ ,” Minhyun hissed, shifting and sneaking quick glances over at Jason, who remained staring at his movie, pretending to be oblivious.

The demon was doing _something_ under the sheets and making rather obscene sounds. Minhyun eventually hit him over the head with his book and Aron’s head appeared with a scowl in place on his face.

“I’m hungry,” Aron groaned, wandering hands sneaking under the covers again, making Minhyun squirm.

“ _Not now_ ,” Minhyun whispered harshly, a light blush painting his cheekbones in the light of the lamp. “Go to sleep or something.”

The incubus snorted. “I _can’t_ sleep, especially when I’m horny as fuck.”

“ _Aron!_ ” The gasp Minhyun let out was a little louder than he probably had meant it and Jason couldn’t stop himself from glancing over at his friend in question.

The brunet smiled in apology, hands shoving at Aron’s moving limbs hidden under the blue and white comforter. Jason tried to hide his amusement for his friend’s misfortune by turning back to the laptop screen and trying to make sense of what he had missed of the movie.

“Would you _stop_?” Minhyun snapped, smacking Aron upside the head again with his hardback novel. “Why are you so horny all the time? _God_.”

Apparently, _Silver Linings Playbook_ wasn’t loud enough to drown anything out.

Jason glanced over at the two again to see Aron’s crimson eyes narrow. “This isn’t my fault, why is everything automatically _my_ fault?” The demon huffed and his eyes flickered over to the hallway. “Do you not hear them?”

Minhyun sighed and opened his book again, seemingly ignoring his demon. Curiously, Jason paused his movie and removed one of his earphones to see if he could hear about what Aron was talking about. Sure enough, coming from down the hall were the distinct sounds of their hosts getting it on.

The red-head fought the heat rising to his cheeks and returned his earphone to his ear and resumed his movie. The conversation between his bed-mate and his incubus had ceased and it was otherwise silent in the room. Jason had successfully finished his movie and had shut down Baekho’s computer, retreating to the bathroom to wash up before going to sleep.

Minhyun was already curled up on his side of the bed, lamp still on to allow Jason to see in the otherwise dark room. Once he had crawled in under the sheets, Minhyun turned off the lamp and the two bid each other goodnight.

Jason tried to sleep but it was strange to be in a bed that wasn’t the one he was so used to back at his apartment. The red-head had been so accustomed to sleeping wherever he could find when he was on the streets in Hong Kong, but now, after months of living in a secure, warm bed, he was comfortable with the one he had.

Shifting and turning helped a little and Jason felt the telltale signs of sleep just on the edge of his grasp, ready to pull him under; until a rather loud rustling started up from the other side of the bed.

“ _Minhyun_ ,” a voice whispered, sounding strained.

There was a soft _thump_ and a suffering whine.

“ _Min_ ,” the voice groaned again.

“ _Go to sleep_ ,” Minhyun muttered back, rolling over so that he faced Jason’s back. Luckily it was too dark for Minhyun to see that Jason was indeed still awake and was listening the whole exchange.

“Just jack me off quickly, _please_ ,” the incubus pleaded.

“ _No_.”

“Fucking hell, just go suck him off in the bathroom so I can actually get some sleep,” JR piped up from his spot on the armchair.

“Quit whining,” Aron shot back, “You don’t even sleep.”

Jason could hear JR begin to move from his seat across the room but before the demon could get up, the red-head cut in with a growl, “Just shut the _fuck_ up so _I_ can fucking _sleep_.”

There was a long string of silence and Jason was finally able to fall into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Jason was awoken by the smell of bacon and eggs wafting in from the kitchen. Minhyun had already abandoned his side of the bed and Aron and JR were no where in sight. That made him a little nervous in his sleepy stupor.

Stumbling out of the bed, Jason made a quick trip to the bathroom and then wandered into the kitchen. He was greeted with the sight of Minhyun and Baekho cheerfully eating their breakfast at the kitchen island, Ren sipping at a cup of coffee (he could actually drink that stuff?) next to his contractor and Aron trying to shove his spatula down JR’s throat in front of the stove.

“Good morning,” Baekho greeted, smiling brightly. He looked like he had slept well, probably exhausted after his late night romping.

Minhyun slid a full plate of bacon, eggs and hash browns towards the red-head, giving him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry about Aron last night. Ren was giving off emotions and he couldn’t help himself.”

“So did you really go suck him off in the bathroom like JR suggested?” Jason asked, plopping himself down at the last island stool and gratefully grasping the mug of steaming coffee sitting untouched on the countertop.

Minhyun’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed when Baekho let out a wolf whistle. The brunet looked like he was struggling to think up a reply when a loud _bang_ and accompanying _crack_ made them all jump, heads snapping towards the sound simultaneously.

Aron and JR were frozen in place, blinking innocently at the three humans that were staring at them with startled faces. JR had his fingers wrapped around Aron’s throat, while the incubus had one hand pulling at JR’s hair and the other delivering a punch to his gut. No one had seen it but the sudden lack of spatula in Aron’s hand and mysterious crack now running down Baekho’s kitchen wall, the spatula lying harmlessly on the counter in front of it; it was easy enough to connect the dots.

The chorus of “ _he did it!_ ” that erupted from the two fighting demons was almost immediate.

Minhyun just signed and let his head fall down against the island counter.

 

* * *

 

It was now about midday and a Sunday, so everyone seemed to be rather _bored_.

“What about playing a game?” Baekho suggested, entering the room with a towel on his head, taking in the dull faces of his guests. The blond had just finished showering, luckily _without_ Ren, so there was no repeat of the soundtrack from the night before. “I have a Wii.”

“Do you have Mario Kart?” JR asked, perking up in interest for the first time since they had arrived.

There was a nod and JR was on his feet, practically flying to the TV, sitting down right in front of it and reaching for the white gaming system tucked under the cabinet. In just a few minutes, the demon had the game set up, the Mario Kart game modes flashing up on the screen.

“I only have three controllers, should we have the demons compete and then the humans?” Baekho suggested, waving two Wii remotes in his hands. JR had already found the third one.

“I’ll bury JR in the dust,” Aron vowed, snatching a remote from Baekho’s hands and plopping himself down on the couch, squeezed in between Minhyun and Ren. Ren scooted over as if burned.

“Wanna play Ren?” Baekho asked, holding out the remote to his incubus.

Ren shook his head, giving the white rectangle in Baekho’s hands a condescending look.

“Are you afraid I’ll beat you, Ren?” Aron taunted, smirking boldly at the other incubus.

Ren growled and took the bait, taking the offered remote. “ _As if_.”

JR glanced up over his shoulder at Ren, grinning from ear to ear. “Let’s make Aron cry.”

They chose the teams game mode and Aron was put on the red team, while JR and Ren chose the blue team. Jason settled further into his seat in the armchair, eyes focused on the screen as the demons played. The game started and all three of them seemed to be rather skilled with driving around their characters and avoiding thrown projectiles.

With one minute left on the clock, Aron’s team was winning, the incubus’ character holding a high number of gold coins. Jason noticed the small shift of JR’s body before Aron’s remote was knocked from his hands, the act of it all so fast that Jason’s eyes could hardly follow. Aron’s character ran into a wall and a red shell flew towards him, knocking coins from his collection.

The incubus snarled, kicking out his leg to knock over JR, who was seated in front of him. “You fucking cheater!”

JR laughed, skillfully controlling his own character, even as his body was being bent in half by a strong foot against his back. “You’re such a sore loser,” JR jeered, twisting his arms sharply to the right, his character narrowly missing a green shell on the TV.

Aron lunged at the laughing demon, claws outstretched as the two became a tangled mess on the living room floor, game forgotten. Teeth snapped and growls tore from throats as the two creatures battled it out.

“Aron!” Minhyun exclaimed, jumping to his feet but hesitating to get between the two demons.

Ren cheered from his spot on the couch as the timer finished counting down and the blue team was announced victors. Baekho watched the fight on the floor, nervously making sure that the two didn’t break anything valuable.

Jason just sighed and let his head fall back against the back of the chair.

 

* * *

 

“I promise I’ll replace it all.” Jason heard Minhyun assure Baekho in the other room.

Aron and JR’s fight had escalated a little too much and Baekho’s movie collection had been damaged, one of the shelves broken in half and numerous movie cases scattered across the floor in a bent, crumbled mess.

The red-head turned his attention back to his task at hand, cleaning up his battered demon.

JR had dealt a few blows to Aron, but had received just as many in return. His lip was split and there was a series of long scratch marks running down his chest, having torn through his t-shirt and even his skin in places. The demon had already healed but Jason still offered to clean up the blood. That’s why they had ended up in Baekho’s bathroom, JR standing, shirtless, in front of Jason as the human ran a warm washcloth down his chest.

“You’re such an idiot,” Jason grumbled, dabbing at the drying trails of red running down the expanse of JR’s torso.

The demon grabbed Jason’s wrist, forcing the red-head to look up at him. “I’m not an idiot.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Admit it, you like taking care of me like this,” JR murmured, his voice dropping to a deeper level. His eyes were smouldering, gazing into Jason’s brown ones as if looking at Jason’s soul.

The human broke away from the spell, trying and failing to tug his wrist out of JR’s grasp. The demon backed him up against the bathroom counter, his hips pressing relentlessly into Jason’s.

“Wait-” Jason’s attempt at speaking was interrupted when a pair of insistent lips found his own.

JR’s hands gripped Jason’s hips, keeping him pinned against the counter, the edge of the granite digging into Jason’s ass uncomfortably. The red-head struggled half-heartedly, leaning his head back to break the kiss, which JR responded to by starting a path of nips and licks down Jason’s throat.

Now wasn’t the time for this. They were in someone else’s house! It was incredibly indecent.

Jason tried again to escape JR’s clutches but him being a _demon_ and all made Jason’s attempts futile. The human then resorted to a different tactic.

“Help! Help! I’m being molested! Minhyun! Baekho! _Help me_!”

No one came to his rescue. Instead, Baekho hollered back at him, “There’s lube in the cupboard under the sink!”

“We’re going out to grab some stuff for dinner; you two take your time!” Minhyun called and a moment later Jason heard the front door slam shut.

Some friends he had. 

**Author's Note:**

> It kind of ends abruptly but it's was almost 2am when I first wrote this and I'm tired and too lazy to proof read right now.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought. 
> 
> I'm also still looking for any requests and suggestions you have for these outtakes. Thanks. 


End file.
